For years, swimmers and divers have used different types of apparatus to increase the speed at which swimmers and divers move through the water. However, many of these apparatuses are heavy to carry, such as motor-powered systems. Other apparatuses may make it difficult for an individual to maneuver outside the water. Specifically, the common swim fin may cause undue hardship for an individual when they try to walk on surfaces such as a beach, a boat deck, a swimming pool deck, etc. Many times, common swim fins are arduous for individuals to walk forwards in because of the swim fins' extended toe area. Typically, to get around this problem, individuals have to walk forward with high-kneed steps, or individuals have to walk backwards. Both of these alternatives may be uncomfortable or arduous for some individuals; especially elderly and young individuals because they customarily have inferior balance.
In some situations, to combat the difficulty of walking, swimmers and divers may wait until they are in the water to put on their swim fins. However, much like walking on land, the task of putting on swim fins in the water may be difficult and arduous. If the water is deep enough so the swimmer or diver is unable to breath while touching the ground, the task of putting on swim fins may be exponentially more difficult. Nonetheless, swim fins and other water-propulsion devices are popular among swimmers and divers because they increase the propulsion of the swimmer and divers through the water.
Thus, it may be desired for swim fin system that allows individuals to walk on land or boats with less hardship than common swim fins. Additionally, exemplary embodiments of the swim fin system may allow an individual to attach the swim fins with relative ease. Also, exemplary embodiments of the system may improve a swimmer or diver's propulsion through the water.